I'M YOURS
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [HAEHYUK] "Aku suka yang seperti Eunhyukkie-ku" / OS / BL / Sequel Love Me Like You Do / RnR Please


**I'M YOURS**

 **Sequel LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO**

 **..**

..

..

by DeSTORIA

..

..

..

* * *

 _you're the light_

 _you're the night_

 _you're the color of my blood_

 _you're the pain_

 _you're the cure_

 _you're the only thing i wanna touch_

 _never knew that it could mean so much_

* * *

.

.

"Cium lagi~"

"YA! Kau mau kuhajar ya?!"

"Ishh...aku mau cium, Hyuk! Bukan mau dihajar"

"Kau sudah menciumku dari tadi! Lihat ini! Bibirku jadi bengkak begini! Sekarang menyingkir, bodoh!"

"Tidak mau!"

Eunhyuk melotot, menakut- nakuti Donghae dengan wajah premannya, beharap Donghae ngeri dan menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Apa Donghae tidak sadar kalau dia itu berat? Tapi bukannya takut, Donghae justru semakin gencar menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman bertubi- tubi.

"Donghae!"

"Ti-dak-ma-u"

Sebuah perempatan abstrak muncul dijidat Eunhyuk. Astagaa...menghadapi Donghae yang seperti ini membuat EUnhyuk naik darah, Eunhyuk bisa hipertensi akut kalau begini. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyangka jika sifat mesum kekasih berkaki pendeknya ini berada diambang batas kewajaran. Bayangkan saja, sejak satu jam yang lalu Donghae terus saja menciuminya. Bibir, wajah, leher, lagi kebibir, wajah lagi, leher lagi, bibir lagi... terus seperti itu. Bukannya Eunhyuk tidak suka, Eunhyuk sih mau mau saja dicium Donghae. Tapi kalau bibirnya sampai bengkak begini 'kan jadi hilang pesona bibir sexy-nya.

"Donghaee~~"

Rayu Eunhyuk sekali lagi, kali ini suaranya dibuat mendayu- dayu, berharap Donghae mau berhenti dengan aksi cium- menciumnya.

"Hnn"

"Sudah yaa~~ Hyukkie lelah~~"

Kali ini dibuat semerengek mungkin. Siapa tahu berhasil. Dan tidak sia- sia, Donghae berhenti dari aksi cium- menciumnya tapi masih belum mau beranjak dari atas Eunhyuk. Donghae menatapnya dengan mata- berbinar- binar dan tersenyum aneh. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, batin Eunhyuk curiga.

"Uugh... manisnya kekasihku ini. Baiklah, aku akan bangun tapi dengan satu syarat"

Eunhyuk mengerjap- ngerjap lucu, dengan bibir mengerucut.

" Panggil aku Oppa, sayang. Oppa~ Donghae Oppa~"

WHAT THE HAEEK?!

LEE DONGHAE CARI MATI!

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menghajar Donghae saat ini juga, membantingnya kelantai lalu menginjak- injaknya. Apa katanya tadi? Oppa? Oppa kepalamu! Tapi untuk kali ini Eunhyuk akan mengalah, akan ia ladeni apa maunya Donghae, tapi liat saja pembalasan Eunhyuk nanti.

"Oppa~~ Donghae Oppa~~"

Rengek Eunhyuk dengan suara manjanya. Donghae serasa terbang diawang- awang. Uh oh seandainya saja Eunhyuk-nya yang garang berubah manis seperti ini secara permanen.

"Oppa~~"

Uhh... Kalau begini yang dibawah sana bisa ikutan terbangun.

"Baiklah- baiklah... beri Oppa satu ciuman disini"

Donghae menunjuk bibirnya, mengaba Eunhyuk untuk menciumnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, kelewat manis hingga terlihat mengerikan.

 _'Kau dalam bahaya, Lee Donghae'_

Eunhyuk membawa kedua tangannya melingkar ditengkuk Donghae, meraba- rabanya sebentar membuat Donghae bergidik keenakan, sebelum menarik leher itu agar lebih mendekat. Kemudian berbisik seerotis mungkin ditelinga Donghae.

"Kau mau kucium, hmm?"

"Hnn"

"Bersiaplah, terima ciumanmu Donghae oppa"

Donghae masih tersenyum bodoh saat tangan Eunhyuk beralih mencengkran pinggangnya dan tanpa sadar ia sudah terdorong dengan kuat hingga terjungkal dari tempat tidur. Donghae mendarat dengan bokong menghantam lantai dengan keras. Ughh,, sangat tidak awesome!

"Auchh!"

"Nikmati ciumanmu, pendek sialan!"

Donghae meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan tapi Eunhyuk dengan begitu kejamnya malah meninggalkannya tanpa memberi pertolongan sedikitpun. Donghae berjanji tidak akan pernah berharap lagi Eunhyuk- nya bisa berubah manis, sekali preman tetap saja preman.

"Akhh... bokongkuu...aduuuhh!"

.

I'M YOURS

.

Donghae mengunyah roti lapisnya pelan- pelan, sesekali tangannya mengusap bokongnya yang masih terasa nyeri akibat insiden terjunnya dia dari atas ranjang tadi. Didepannya Eunhyuk juga tengah memakan roti lapis sama dengannya, dengan lahap. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearahnya. Apa Donghae kekasihnya yang tampan ini tidak terlihat? Apa Eunhyuk menganggap kekasihnya yang memiliki semilyar pesona ini hanya hiasan dimeja makan? Ck, miris sekali.

Coba lihat, Eunhyuk makan dengan begitu khidmat, memakan roti lapis coklatnya dengan lahap, terus menjejalkan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya hingga pipinya menggelumbung dan bibir merah nan kenyal favorit Donghae itu ikut terdesak mengerucut lucu. Membuat Donghae gemas saja dan ingin menghajar bibir itu lagi. Menghisapnya, mengigit, mengemut dan meng- meng yang lainnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk galak karena menangkap basah Donghae terus menatapnya dengan tatapanny yang penuh minat. Donghae yang kaget hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu melanjutkan sarapan pagi menjelang siangnya.

"Kau minta dihajar ya? Kenapa tersenyum autis seperti itu?"

"Kau galak sekali. Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa- apa"

Eunhyuk mendecih, tapi pria manis itu membuka mulutnya saat Donghae menyodorkan sepotong besar roti didepan mulutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku galak? Kau mau selingkuh? Mau mencari yang lebih manis dariku?!" Secara tidak langsung, bukankah Eunhyuk mengakui kalau dirinya manis?

"Kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat"

"YA! Kau benar- benar minta dihajar ya?!" Eunhyuk melotot garang, tapi tetap membuka mulutnya saat Donghae menyodorkan potongan kedua rotinya dan mengunyahnya dengan brutal.

"Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Eunhyukkie sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" Donghae tersenyum manis membuat Eunhyuk merona sendiri. Uh, kenapa mulut Donghae bisa manis begitu sih? Eunhyuk 'kan jadi merasa seperti gadis yang sedang dirayu pacarnya.

"A-ayo berangkat!" Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya, menenteng tasnya dan melangkah terburu- buru keluar apartement. Eunhyuk malu rupanya.

Donghae tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau cintanya pada Eunhyuk akan terbalas. Sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian dipelataran kampus, pada saat itu ia yang meng-asdfghjkl Eunhyuk di depan umum. Dan pada akhirnya ia bisa menjadikan Eunhyuk kekasihnya, menjadi miliknya. Donghae bahagia? Jelas! Apalagi sekarang mereka tinggal bersama. Donghae jadi bisa dekat- dekat Eunhyuk. Juga bisa meng- asdfghjkl Eunhyuk kapan pun Donghae mau.

Donghae juga bisa bernafas dengan lega karena ibunya bisa menerima dan merestui hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Awalnya Donghae kira ibunya akan marah, menangisinya lalu mengusirnya dan namanya dicoret dari daftar keluarga Lee. Tapi untung saja ketakutannya itu tidak jadi kenyataan.

Saat itu hanya dengan berbekal nekat, Donghae mengatakan pada ibunya kalau ia dan Eunhyuk berpacaran. Saat itu ibunya menangis meraung- raung membuat Donghae kalang kabut. Tapi ternyata ibunya menangis bukan karena kecewa atau tidak terima anak laki- lakinya berpacaran dengan seorang laki- laki juga. Tapi ibunya menangis heboh karena kesal kenapa Donghae baru memacari Eunhyuk sekarang, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja. Ternyata ibunya mengidam- idamkan Eunhyuk menjadi alasan hanya Eunhyuk yang bisa dipercaya oleh ibunya untuk mengurus Donghae nantinya. Anak laki- lakinya yang polos bahkan cenderung bodoh. Donghae bahagia, sangat! Donghae pindah ke apartement Eunhyuk juga atas anjuran dari ibunya, atau lebih pas kalau disebut Donghae diusir ibunya. Bagaimana tidak di usir, karena saat Donghae baru pulang kuliah, ia mendapati semua pakaian, buku kuliah, dan barang pribadinya telah dikemas rapi dan siap angkut, teronggok tidak berdaya di ruang tamu rumahnya. Akhirnya dengan perasaan seolah berada diantara surga dan neraka, Donghae pindah ke apartement Eunhyuk, hingga sekarang.

"DONGHAEE! CEPAAAT!"

"I'M COMING, SWEATHEAAAART"

.

I'M YOURS

.

"Kau lama menungguku?"

Eunhyuk langsung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Louna dan langsung menyeruput Lemon Tea yang ada dihadapannya hingga tandas. Eunhyuk haus sekali. Di cuaca yang sepanas ini, berjalan dari kelasnya menuju kekantin serasa seperti berjalan bermil- mil ditengah gurun pasir yang tandus. Membuatnya gerah dan haus. Gadis cantik dihadapannya hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bertahun- tahun mengenal Eunhyuk, baginya Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat dan tingkah Eunhyuk yang seperti itu.

"Aku juga baru datang dan hey, siapa yang menunggumu?"

Eunhyuk nyengir, dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Kau sendiri, dimana pacarmu?"

"Dia masih dikelasnya. Kenapa? Kau merindukan pacarku?"

"Iya! Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh merindukan mantan pacarku?"

"Aishh... bocah ini!"

Baik Eunhyuk maupun Louna, tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka berinteraksi sebaik ini. Tapi seingat Eunhyuk, ia dan Louna menjadi lebih dekat setelah ia resmi berpacaran dengan Donghae tiga tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak, karena Eunhyuk berpikir karena dialah hubungan Louna dan Donghae harus berakhir. Tapi karena keterbukaan dan sifat Louna yang mudah menerima, tidak pernah ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, bahkan dengan Donghae sekalipun Louna bisa bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa- apa diantara mereka. Eunhyuk heran, entah bagaimana cara gadis itu menata hatinya.

Bagi Louna sendiri, perpisahannya dengan Donghae terjadi secara baik- baik, jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya menjadikan hubungan mereka menjadi tidak baik. Justru ia jadi bisa dengan mudah mengiklaskan untuk melepas cintanya. Asal bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia, itu sudah cukup membuatnya ikut bahagia.

"Kalian tidak berselingkuh dibelakangku 'kan?"

Donghae langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk, mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi pacarnya yang manis tapi galak itu.

"Yak, Oppa! Kau tidak takut aku cemburu?!"

"Kau cemburu?"

Louna bersungut- sungut, pasangan dihadapannya ini benar- benar tidak tahu tempat. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu malu. Tidak! Louna tidak cemburu, hanya saja gadis itu jadi ikut malu kalau ada mahasiswa lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Si pendek ini memang tidak tahu malu"

"Kau juga pendek, Hyuk"

"Aku lebih tinggi dua centi darimu, pendek!"

Lagi- lagi Louna hanya bisa menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya melihat perdebatan tidak penting antara sepasang kekasih dihadapannya. Sebentar- sebentar mesra, tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka adu mulut. Ck, aneh!

"Kau minta dihajar ya?!"

"Kau minta dicium ya?"

"Ishh...pergi sana!"

"Aku memang mau pergi"

Secepat kilat Donghae menyambar bibir sintal Eunhyuk, dan langsung berlari sebelum kekasihnya itu menendang bokongnya atau melemparnya dengan gelas.

Eunhyuk masih menggerutu, komat- kamit mengumpati Donghae yang selalu menciumnya sembarangan. 'Kan ada Louna disini. Jadi ceritanya Eunhyuk malu pada Louna.

"Kalian itu, sepasang kekasih tapi malah terlihat seperti musuh"

Eunhyuk hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena pada awalnya ia dan Donghae adalah sahabat, jadi sangat sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan mereka yang dulu. Saling debat dan saling ejek seperti sudah menjadi makanan wajib mereka sehari- hari. Walau status mereka sekarang adalah berpacaran tetap tidak merubah apapun, hanya bedanya sekarang, selain saling debat dan saling mengejek mereka juga saling cium, saling peluk, dan saling- saling yang lebih intim lainnya.

"Kau juga kenapa galak sekali, apa kau tidak takut Donghae selingkuh dan mencari yang lebih manis darimu?" Bukannya Louna bermaksud memanas- manasi, hanya saja menggoda Eunhyuk sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Akan kupatahkan kakinya kalau dia berani selingkuh!"

Selingkuh? Ia dan Donghae baru membahasnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan barusan Louna juga ikut- ikutan membahas soal selingkuh. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan cuek- cuek saja, toh ia yakin Donghae serius mencintainya. Tapi lama- lama Eunhyuk jengah juga. Eunhyuk jadi berfikir, apa mungkin Donghae merupakan orang yang berpotensi untuk selingkuh. Jika ia, berarti Donghae- nya itu kurang ajar! 'Kan Eunhyuk sudah mencintainya sepenuh hati dan seluruh jiwa raga. Itu cari mati namanya.

Louna hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Sebenarnya ia yakin jika Donghae tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Louna tahu betul seberapa besar dan dalamnya cinta Donghae untuk Eunhyuk. Begitu juga sebaliknya. 'Kan tadi Louna hanya ingin mengoda Eunhyuk saja.

"Suka- suka kau saja! Aku pergi dulu"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kencan"

"Woooohh... kau punya kekasih?" Mulut Eunhyuk membulat lucu.

"Memangnya kau dan Donghae saja yang bisa berpacaran!"

"Tapi pacarmu itu tidak lebih tampan dari pacarku 'kan?"

"HEY!"

.

I'M YOURS

.

Eunhyuk melenggang santai dikoridor kampus, kemudian menikungkan langkahnya menuju kantin. Bersiul- siul kecil dan mengedip genit saat ada beberapa mahasiswi yang memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk besar kepala, menurutnya pesona seorang Lee Eunhyuk memang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Walau pada kenyataannya, pesonanya hanya mampu menjerat sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya yang pendek tapi tampan, keren, sexy, yang otot lengannya menonjol- nonjol itu, ya ya ya yang mesum itu,yang... pokoknya yang itu! Yang sekarang menjadi pemilik hatinya.

Ngomong- ngomong orang itu dimana? Eunhyuk belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Biasanya Donghae menunggunya dikantin. Eunhyuk melongok kesekeliking, mata bulat sipitnya memicing saat melihat Donghae tengah mengantri disalah satu stan makanan bersama beberapa temannya. Eunhyuk berniat menghampiri Donghae, niatnya minta ditraktir Donghae makan. 'Kan Eunhyuk juga lapar, tadi pagi dia sarapan hanya sedikit karena bangun kesiangan. Salahkan pacarnya yang ganteng tapi mesum itu, malah mengajaknya bertarung bantal saat Eunhyuk sudah mau tidur. Tapi baru selangkah Eunhyuk berjalan, niatnya diurungkan. Dari tempatnya berdiri Eunhyuk melihat seorang laki- laki bertubuh kecil, kurus, pendek menempel- nempel pada Donghae. Heh! Mau apa dia? Kenapa dekat- dekat dengan Donghae- nya?!

Coba lihat! Lihat!... si pendek itu bergelayut gelayut dilengan Donghae. Kurang ajar! Kenapa Donghae juga mau mau saja digelayuti seperti itu? Apa Donghae berniat selingkuh dari Eunhyuk? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Eunhyuk tidak terima diselingkuhi Donghae! Tapi Eunhyuk harus apa? Harus bagaimana? Mendatangi mereka berdua, lalu memaki- maki? Ih, tidak! Itu terlihat seperti wanita yang diselingkuhi pacarnya. Walaupun kenyataannya ia memang diselingkuhi. Tapi Eunhyuk 'kan bukan wanita. Atau menjambak rambut mereka berdua sampai botak, dan mencakar- cakar mereka sampai berdarah- darah. No! Itu amat sangat tidak manly! Lalu? Eunhyuk harus apa? Donghae dan si pendek itu sialan sekali! Eunhyuk ingin menangis saja rasanya tapi Eunhyuk malu, banyak orang disini. Tapi dada Eunhyuk rsanya sesak dan sakit. Seperti ada ribuan jarum menusuk paru- parunya. Ulu hatinya ngilu sekali, merembet ketulang dan persendiannya. Intinya, diselingkuhi Donghae itu sakit. Sakiiiiit sekali!

Akhirnya ditengah rasa cemburu yang menggunung, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, pulang ke aparement dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Baru nanti setelah puas menangis Eunhyuk pikirkan lagi dia harus apa dan bagaimana.

.

I'M YOURS

.

"Aku pulang?"

Donghae melongok kesetiap sudut ruangan apartement, sepi. Apa Eunhyuk, preman cantiknya belum pulang? Tadi ia menunggu Eunhyuk dikantin, Eunhyuk tidak muncul. Padahal Donghae menggunya lamaaa sekali. Begitu Donghae mau pulang, ia menunggu Eunhyuk didepan kelasnya tapi temannya bilang Eunhyuk tidak hadir pada mata pelajaran terakhir. Donghae kira Eunhyuk pulang lebih dulu. Tapi DOnghae sudah sampai apartement, Eunhyuk tidak ada, tidak menyambut Donghae pulang. Lalu kemana dia?

Donghae bergegas beranjak ke kamar karena tidak menemukan tanda- tanda keberadaan Eunhyuk diruang tengah maupun didapur.

"Dari mana saja?!"

Pertanyaan dengan nada galak itu menyambut Donghae saat dia baru saja memasuki kamar. Disana, diatas tempat tidur Eunhyuk tengah duduk berselonjor sambil bersedekap dada. Mukanya terlihat masam, hidung dan pipinya memerah, matanya juga sembab. Sepertinya benar, Eunhyuk menangis sepuasnya tadi.

"Aku? Aku pulang kuliah, memang dari mana lagi?"

"Kuliah betulan atau kuliah- kuliahan?"

"Kuliah betulan!"

Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya tajam, memandang Donghae penuh selidik.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?"

Tanya Donghae setelah melepas sepatu dan bajunya, jadi Donghae hanya pakai celana jeansnya saja. kemudian duduk ditepian tempat tidur. Membawa kaki Eunhyuk keatas pangkuannya lalu kemudian dipijat pijatnya. Kurang baik apa Donghae ini? Dia yang baru pulang tapi dia yang memijat- mijat Eunhyuk. Harusnya 'kan Eunhyuk yang kemijatnya. Tapi tak apalah, anggap saja itu bentuk kasih sayang Donghae untuk kekasihnya yang galak ini.

Eunhyuk masih manyun, tapi tidak menolak kakinya di pijat Donghae. Lumayan, habis menangis membuat badannya jadi pegal- pegal. Setelah kaki, nanti Eunhyuk minta di pijat pundaknya juga. Tapi nanti, setelah memarah- marahi si Donghae ini.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Donghae lagi, sembari mencoba menyentuh rambut pirang Eunhyuk berniat membelainya tapi Eunhyuk menepis tangannya. Donghae jadi bingung, Eunhyuk- nya kenapa?

"Tidak usah sayang- sayang, tukang selingkuh!"

Apa? Apa katanya? Tukang selingkuh? Siapa?

Donghae melongo, siapa yang dibilang Eunhyuk tukang selingkuh? Dirinya? Mana mungkin dia selingkuh, atau lebih tepatnya mana berani dia selingkuh. Lagipula selingkuh dengan siapa? Sudah memiliki pacar seperti Eunhyuk memangnya dia mau cari yang bagaimana lagi. Eunhyuk itu 'kan paket lengkap. Walau Eunhyuk itu galak, tapi kadang- kadang bisa manis juga. Walaupun bringas tapi kalau sudah keluar manjanya, membuat Donghae gemas bukan main. Dan jangan lupakan, Eunhyuk itu...sexy.

"Tukang selingkuh? Siapa?"

"Kau! Siapa lagi memangnya?!"

Dipukul Eunhyuk, itu sudah biasa. Ditendang apalagi, tapi kalau dituduh selingkuh ini baru pertama kali. Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa menuduhnya selingkuh. Sumpah demi bibir sexy Eunhyuk yang kenyal nan manis itu, Donghae tidak selingkuh. Punya niat selingkuh saja tidak. Buat apa selingkuh kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang melebihi segalanya.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, sayang. Lagipula aku selingkuh dengan siapa, aku kan sudah punya kau" Eunhyuk tambah manyun, padahal tadi Donghae mau- mau saja digelayuti oleh lelaki kecil pendek itu.

"Siapa si pendek itu?!"

"Pendek? Aku?"

Donghae menunjuk hidungnya dengan telunjuknya sendiri. Memang siapa lagi yang disebut pendek oleh Eunhyuk selain dirinya?

"Ishh... lelaki kecil pendek kurus yang tadi dikantin bergelayutan dilenganmu itu siapa?! Sudah ketahuan selingkuh masih tidak mau mengaku! Kau anggap apa aku ini, hah? Mainanmu? Bodyguardmu? Bla bla bla..."

Sembari mendengarkan omelan keluh kesah Eunhyuk, Donghae membatin. Lelaki kecil pendek kurus? Siapa? Seingat Donghae tadi dia dikantin bersama... ah, Donghae ingat! Tadi dia bersama Ryeowook, bocah lincah kekasih Yesung si kepala besar. Tapi... tadi Ryeowook tidak bergelayutan dilengannya kok, hanya berpegangan saja. Tadi Ryeowook hampir jatuh karena tersandung kaki meja. Karena Donghae yang berada paling dekat dengannya jadi mau tidak mau Ryeowook berpegangan padanya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak bergelayutan. Sumpah!

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Iya!"

Aih, Donghae senang sekali dicemburui Eunhyuk. Itu berarti 'kan Eunhyuk benar- benar cinta padanya 'kan? 'kan? 'kan?

"Dia Ryeowook, kekasihnya Yesung. Kau kenal 'kan?"

"Kalau Yesung aku kenal, tapi si Wookwook itu tidak!" Eunhyuk melengos, buang muka.

"Jangan berpikiran macam- macam. Tadi dia hampir jatuh karena tersandung, dia hanya berpegangan saja kok"

"Benar?"

"Kapan aku berbohong?"

"Sering!"

"Contohnya?"

"Kau ini minta dihajar ya?! Kalau aku bilang sering ya sering!"

Donghae menarik nafas sepanjang panjangnya. Dia tidak akan menang kalau adu mulut melawan Eunhyuk. Jadi, dari pada keselamatannya terancam lebih baik mengalah saja.

"Iya maaf maaf"

"Hnn"

Setelahnya Eunhyuk diam, Donghae juga diam tapi masih terus memijat kaki Eunhyuk.

"Donghae! Kau benar 'kan tidak selingkuh?"

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak selingkuh, Hyuk"

Eunhyuk diam lagi. Donghae juga, tapi tangannya masih tetap memijat.

"Donghae!"

"Hn"

"Jangan selingkuh!"

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah memilikimu, memangnya aku mau mencari yang bagaimana lagi? Lee Eunhyuk segalanya untukku. Walaupun Eunhyukkie- ku itu galak, tapi kau tetap Eunhyukie- ku yang paling kucintai, yang menjadi tempatku menitipkan separuh jiwa dan hidupku"

Uhh... So Sweet! Dari mana Donghae belajar kata- kata semanis itu, membuat Eunhyuk meleleh. Eunhyuk ingin menerjang Donghae rasanya. Memeluk kekasihnya itu seerat dan sekuat yang ia bisa sampai Donghae merasa tercekik. Tapi tidak sekarang, nanti saja. 'Kan ceritanya Eunhyuk masih marah.

"Jangan tebar pesona terus!" Itu yang harus Eunhyuk waspadai. Walaupun Donghae bilang ia tidak akan selingkuh tapi pesona Donghae yang menguar dan terus tersebar dengan sendirinya tanpa harus disebar- sebar itu bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian orang lain. Tidak boleh! Donghae itu miliknya! Donghae milik Eunhyuk. Titik!

"Aku tidak janji"

"Sialan! Kau mau mati?!" Donghae meringis atas geplakan Eunhyuk dikepalanya. Walaupun Eunhyuk kurus, tapi kalau Eunhyuk mengeplaknya dengan sepenuh hati 'kan sakit juga.

"Jangan melihat orang lain!"

"Lalu aku harus memejamkan mata terus- menerus, begitu? Kau kejam sekali"

"Bodoh! Maksudku- aish! Sudahlah, berbicara denganmu membuatku hipertensi saja! Sudah pijat saja yang benar!" Perintah Eunhyuk seenak bibir sexy- nya. Donghae terima- terima saja diperbudak Eunhyuk, 'kan Donghae cinta Eunhyuk. Donghae sayang Eunhyuk. Mungkin Donghae bisa minta imbalannya kapan- kapan.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, keenakan dipijat Donghae. Ternyata cemburu dan marah- marah itu bisa menguras energinya. Eunhyuk jadi merasa lelah dan ingin tidur. Tidur sambil dipijat Donghae, begitu.

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk merebah sambil memejamkan matanya seketika terpana. Imajinasi liarnya langsung dalam mode aktif. Dimatanya saat ini Eunhyuk seolah tengah berpose siap diserang olehnya. Memang setelah tiga tahun berpacaran, belum pernah sekalipun ia bisa menggarap Eunhyuk. Bagaimana Donghae bisa menggarapnya kalau baru dicium sedikit lebih lama saja dia sudah ditendang.

Tidak tahan berlama- lama melihat sajian menggiurkan didepannya, akhirnya Donghae menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Eunhyuk. Walaupun awalnya kaget tapi lama- kelamaan Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae menginvasi bibirnya. Ikut membalas saat Donghae melakukan gerakan menekan- nekan dan meraup- raup seolah Donghae ingin melahap habis bibirnya. Dan menurut saja saat Donghae memaksa lidah tebalnya masuk menerobos rongga mulutnya. Bibir saling menempel, kemudian saling terbuka mengaga, lidah saling melilit dengan liur yang luber dan meleleh. Panas! Hawa disekitar mendadak panas.

"Hyuk?"

Donghae melepaskan bibir Eunhyuk, tapi kemudian bibirnya berpindah bergerayang disekitaran rahang dan leher Eunhyuk.

"Hnn"

Jawab Eunhyuk masih sedikit ngos- ngosan. Berapa lama tadi mereka berciuman? 10 menit? 15 menit? Entahlah, yang jelas lama sekali. Eunhyuk sampai lemas meladeni Donghae.

"Kau mau kugarap tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kugarap"

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arti kata 'garap' yang Donghae maksud, tapi dengan kemampuan otaknya yang pas- pasan Eunhyuk masih bisa mengartikan kalau arti dari kata garap itu mengandung unsur yang bisa membahayakan. Donghae itu 'kan mesum, pasti artinya tidak jauh- jauh dari itu. Begitu pikir Eunhyuk.

"Tidak! Awas kau macam- macam! Aku akan adukan pada ibuku nanti!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Galaknya saja seperti preman. Tapi baru digoda sedikit saja mengancam akan mengadu pada ibunya. Preman macam apa Si Eunhyuk ini. Mana ada preman mengadu pada ibunya. Ckck.

"Kalau kulamar mau tidak?"

Eunhyuk diam, tidak merespon. Wajah garang tapi manisnya berubah datar. Menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Idiot!"

Hingga akhirnya sebuah geplakan Donghae dapatkan lagi dikepalanya. Donghae meringis sakit. Geplakan kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Kenapa? Memangnya Donghae salah apa? Kenapa Eunhyuk suka sekali menganiayanya? Pacaran dengan Eunhyuk lama- lama ia bisa bonyok.

"Mana ada orang melamar seperti itu?! Kenapa harus bertanya dulu?! Dasar tidak romantis!"

Oh, jadi ceritanya Eunhyuk maunya Donghae yang romantis.

Eunhyuk menjulurkan tangannya di depan muka Donghae. Tapi Donghae cuma diam, terlalu bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud Eunhyuk.

"Pakaikan cincinnya!"

Donghae masih saja diam menatap Eunhyuk, lalu melihat tangan Eunhyuk yang mengambang diudara, lalu wajah Eunhyuk lagi, tangan lagi, wajah lagi, terus begitu sampai Eunhyuk geram sendiri.

"Kau bilang mau melamarku?! Mana cincinnya? Cepat pakaikan!"

"Aku belum beli" Kata Donghae kalem dengan cengiran autisnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Kan sayang kalau aku sudah beli cincinnya tapi ternyata kau menolak lamaranku, jadi lebih baik aku bertanya dulu" Donghae masih dengan cengirannya, walaupun sebenarnya ngeri juga melihat wajah garang Eunhyuk yang sedang melotot.

"KAU-

"Aku mencintaimu!" Biasanya kalimat ajaib ini, ditambah kecupan kilat dibibir bisa memawangi Eunhyuk yang mendadak buas. Dan benar saja, emosi Eunhyuk yang hampir meledak karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Donghae seketika mereda. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk dengan pipinya yang merah, entah merona atau menahan marah.

Maunya Eunhyuk sih memarahi Donghae lagi, menonjoknya sekalian. Mana ada orang melamar tapi bertanya dulu kekasihnya itu mau dilamar atau tidak. Melamar model apa itu? Donghae itu memang benar- benar! Membuat tangannya gatal saja ingin menonjoknya. Tapi tadi Donghae bilang cinta, Eunhyuk jadi tidak tega marahnya.

"Hyuk, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu"

Jelas Eunhyuk sudah tahu, Donghae sudah mengatakannya jutaan kali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk! Teramat sangat- sangat mencintaimu"

"Sudah diam, pijat kakiku lagi!" Eunhyuk merebah menyamping membelakangi Donghae, diikuti Donghae yang juga ikut merebah dibelakangnya, memijat bahunya, turun kelengannya,.lalu turun lagi kepinggang. Berhenti sebentar disana, sekarang bukan memijat tapi lebih mirip seperti meremas- remas. Membuat Eunhyuk geli- geli.

"Ya! Sudah- sudah! Aku tidak mau dipijat lagi!"

"Tapi aku belum selesai memijatnya, Hyuk"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak pegal!"

Memang Donghae peduli Eunhyuk pegal atau tidak, yang jelas Eunhyuk harus mau di pijat. Pijat ala Donghae.

Pijatan atau remasan Donghae turun kepinggul Eunhyuk hampir sampai ke paha, menyerempet ke bokong Eunhyuk yang sangat tidak berisi itu. Donghae juga mendusal- dusalkan wajahnya di leher Eunhyuk, mencium dan mengendus- ngendus leher mulus Eunhyuk. Mau mengigitnya tapi takut Eunhyuk marah dan dia akan ditendang lagi.

"Si Wookwook itu manis, tidak?"

"Manis"

Eunhyuk merengut, Donghae memuji orang lain didepannya.

"Kau suka yang manis seperti itu?"

Kalau Donghae suka yang manis- manis begitu, mungkin ia akan mencoba belajar bersikap manis kapan- kapan. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak janji.

"Suka"

Eunhyuk diam saja, mau marah- marah tapi dia sudah lelah.

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang seperti Eunhyukkie- ku, walaupun galak dan sering marah- marah tapi entah kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa melihat yang lain, apalagi berpaling. Karena hanya ada Lee Eunhyuk dimataku" Kata Donghae masih mengecup- ngecup leher Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak butuh yang manis- manis. Eunhyukkie- nya saja sudah bisa membuatnya diabetes.

"Dengar ya Eunhyukkie- ku sayang...Aku tidak pernah berniat membagi diriku untuk siapapun. Cintaku hanya untuk Eunhyukkie. Sayangku hanya untuk Eunhyukkie. Bahkan hidup dan matiku hanya untuk Eunhyukkie. I'm all yours, preman cantikku"

Kapan si Pendek ini bisa berhenti berkata- kata manis seperti itu. 'Kan Eunhyuk jadi meleleh lagi. Meleleh seleleh- lelehnya.

Tapi walaupun Eunhyuk senang mendengar kata- kata manis Donghae, sampai seperti ada yang meledak- ledak didalam dadanya saking senangnya, Eunhyuk tetap pada posisinya, tidak berbalik. Tetap membelakangi Donghae. Istilah kerennya, jaga image.

"Akan kupatahkan lehermu kalau kau sampai selingkuh!"

"Lakukan sesukamu"

Mana tega Eunhyuk mematahkan leher Donghae. Eunhyuk 'kan cinta Donghae juga. Tadi Eunhyuk hanya mengancam saja ceritanya.

Sekarang Eunhyuk sudah tidak marah dan tidak cemburu, 'kan sudah digombali Donghae sampai Eunhyuk meleleh tadi. Jadi Eunhyuk mau melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang tertunda. Tapi tidak bisa karena Donghae yang terus mendusal- dusal dan mengendus- ngendus lehernya. Eunhyuk jadi merasa geli- geli gatal.

"Singkirkan wajahmu! Aku mau tidur, Donghae!"

Eunhyuk- nya mau tidur ya? Ah Donghae jadi mau tidur juga. Tidur bersama, barbagi kasur, berbagi selimut, berbagi kehangatan, berbagi...

"Hyuk, ayo kugarap"

"Aku mau tidur!"

"Dua ronde saja"

"Aku mau tidur! Singkirkan wajahmu dan berhenti meremas, bodoh!" Eunhyuk sibuk menghalau wajah dan tangan Donghae yang terus bergerilya ditubuhnya. Pokoknya Eunhyuk tidak mau digarap ! Memangnya Donghae kira Eunhyuk itu sawah?!

"Satu ronde" Donghae masih mencoba menawar.

"Donghae!"

"Hyuk!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tanganmu! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Ayo kugarap"

"DONGHAE!"

"AAAAAKKHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

 _I love you for all that you are_

 _all that you have been_

 _and all you're yet to be_

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Yang minta sekuel, nih saya bikinin tapi maaf ya kalo jadinya malah garing begini, macem cucian yang dijemur tiga hari tiga malam #abaikan.

Adakah yg merasa familiar sama quotes diawal cerita tadi? Yup! Itu adalah potongan lirik lagu Love Me Like You Do punya Ellie Goulding tapi saya lebih suka yang versi covernya Alex Goot ft Sam Tsui, lebih greget! Berasa kayak lagi digombalin...kkkkk #abaikan lagi

Ada typo? Banyaaakk! Itu penyakit yang susah disembuhinnya, jadi tolong diabaikan wkwkwk...

Buat TakanOnodera alias Sull, yg minta sekuelnya sampe 7k, sorry-sorry... aku cuma bisa segini, kalo panjang- panjang takut yg bacanya overdose(?) trus pada gumoh(?) hahahaaa...

Makasih buat yg udah review, fav & foll ff Love Me Like You Do, ga nyangka itu ff alay ada yg suka juga kkkk... makasih banyak yaaaa saya cinta kalian syemuaaaaaaa...#civokinsatusatu

Buat siders... makasih juga udah mau mampir dan baca ff alay saya...^_^

Terakhir...Gapapa 'kan klo review lagiii...

.

.

.

DeSTORIA


End file.
